the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hannah Green
Hannah Green war ein Nebencharakter der dritten Staffel von The 100. Ihre Rolle wurde von Wanheda (2) bis Morgenröte von Donna Yamamoto verkörpert. Ihre deutsche Synchronsprecherin ist namentlich nicht bekannt. Hannah Green ist Monty Greens Mutter und eine Überlebende der Farm Station. Sie ist eine treue Anhängerin von Charles Pike. Wie auch Pike, hasst sie die Grounder, die nach ihrer Landung einige Kinder töteten. Sie beteiligte sich am Massaker, bei dem 299 Grounder starben. Nachdem Pike an die Grounder ausgeliefert wurde, verblieb sie in Arkadia, wo sie sich von Abigail Griffin und Thelonious Jaha für die Stadt des Lichts rekrutieren lies. Hannah wurde von ihrem Sohn erschossen, als dieser realisiert, dass seine Mutter ebenfalls den Chip von A.L.I.E. genommen hat und Octavia Blake töten will. Vergangenheit Geboren auf der Ark, lebte Hannah gemeinsam mit ihrem Mann und einem gemeinsamen Sohn Monty Green auf der Farm Station, wo sie verschiedene pharmazeutische Pflanzen anbauten. 16/17 Jahre nach Geburt ihres Sohnes, wird dieser zusammen mit seinem besten Freund Jasper Jordan verhaftet und in die Sky Box gesperrt. Hannah überlebt später gemeinsam mit ihrem Mann und weiteren Sky People in der der ehemaligen Farm Station den Absturz der Ark zur Erde. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Stationen, landete diese jedoch im eisigen Territorium der Ice Nation. In den drei Monaten, in denen die Überlebenden auf sich allein gestellt sind, verliert Hannah nicht nur weitere Überlebende an die Grounder, sondern auch ihren Mann. Im Laufe der Serie Staffel Drei Beziehungen Monty Green Monty Green war Hannahs Sohn. Sie schienen in der Vergangenheit eine sehr enge Verbindung gehabt zu haben. Nachdem Hannah den Schlüssel zur Stadt des Lichts genommen hat, fällt sie unter den Einfluss von A.L.I.E. und versucht, Monty zu töten, als er A.L.I.Es Plänen im Weg steht. Octavia Blake versucht zu helfen, aber Hannah greift sie stattdessen an. Um das Leben eines Freundes zu retten, ist Monty gezwungen seine Mutter zu erschießen. Sein erster Schuss ist nicht tödlich, denn wegen A.L.I.E. fühlt Hannah keine Schmerzen und setzt ihren Angriff auf Octavia fort, was Monty dazu zwingt, seine Mutter tödlich zu treffen. Als Raven Reyes versucht, die Stadt des Lichts von außen zu hacken, versucht A.L.I.E. Monty und Raven aufzuhalten, indem sie Hannahs Gedanken im Netzwerk freigibt, um mit ihm zu reden, aber Monty beschließt, sie zu löschen. Aussehen Hannah ist eine durchschnittlich große Frau von asiatischer Abstammung. Sie hat mittellange schwarze Haare, die sie immer zu einem Zopf gebunden hat und braune Augen. Sie ist immer in einer Rüstung der Garde zu sehen und trägt meistens eine Waffe bei sich. Persönlichkeit Hannah ist Charles Pike gegenüber loyal. Wie viele andere Überlebende von Farm Station zeigt sie Abneigung und Misstrauen gegenüber Grounder. Sie scheint jedoch Kinder zu mögen. Dies wird in "Vergifteter Boden" gezeigt, als sie zu einem Grounderjungen, Gavriel, ruft: "Hallo, hallo, hab keine Angst." Doch als Shawn Gillmer Hannah an die Mission erinnerte, befahl sie der Gruppe widerwillig, nach dem Jungen zu suchen. Hannah ist auch eine liebevolle Mutter für ihren Sohn Monty Green. Ihre Loyalität gegenüber Pike setzt sich jedoch immer wieder, so auch als sie Pike half, Monty zu benutzen, um Mitglieder von Kanes Fraktion zu fangen. Auftritte Trivia * Hannah nahm zwischen Der Fall Arkadias und Nimmermehr den Chip für die Stadt des Lichts * Hannah Green wurde zweimal von Thelonious Jaha und A.L.I.E. benutzt, in der Hoffnung ihren Sohn Monty Green zu manipulieren. In beiden Fällen entschied sich Monty gegen seine Mutter und für seine Freunde Bedeutende Tötungen * Unbekannte Anzahl von Groundern der Ice Nation. (Zusammen mit den anderen Überlebenden der Farm Station) * 299 Grounder (Unter der Führung von Charles Pike) Zitate Kampf um den Thron : Hannah (zu Lincoln): "So much for the good Grounder." Alte Gesetze, neue Regeln : Hannah (zu Monty): "Monty, being down here, I've learned that if something helps you survive, it's always the right thing. Pike taught me that, taught all of us. It's what kept us alive. You do what it takes." Galerie Wanheda (Part 2) Pike Bellamy Monty Hannah Kane Indra.jpg Hannah Green.jpg Watch The Thrones Hannah.jpg en:Hannah Green fr:Hannah Green Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Erwachsene Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Skaikru Kategorie:Skaikru Garde Kategorie:Farm Station Kategorie:Stadt des Lichts Kategorie:Kult um A.L.I.E.